


Beautiful

by AOBZ



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOBZ/pseuds/AOBZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless, shameless smut. Originally posted on FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

Olivia walked into the elevator and hit the button for Alex's floor before leaning back against the wall. She smiled as she looked down and gently touched the petals of the flowers she had bought the blonde. She had chosen each and every one in the bouquet with Alex in mind. The blonde ADA once said that she thought it was more romantic when your partner chose the flowers rather than just grabbing any random bouquet from the shelf. Ever since her girlfriend had divulged that information, she had never bought another premade bouquet again. Olivia had her go-to favourites, but every time, she tried to buy at least a couple of new ones to see if Alex would notice. She did, of course, and always complimented the brunette on her choices.

Olivia was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of the elevator chiming. She stepped out and made her way to Alex’s door, knocking softly before taking a step back and waiting.

Alex looked up from her book, glancing at the clock and wondering who could be knocking at her door so late at night. She got up and checked the peep hole, suddenly feeling her insides clench with excitement when she saw who it was. She opened the door, a huge smile plastered on her lips.

"Liv," she said happily.

"Hey, baby."

"I thought you weren't coming."

"I wasn't going to, but I missed you too much."

The brunette had worked a full day and was supposed to go home to relax, but after she left the precinct, she had just wanted to see her girlfriend. Alex, smiling, reached out and pulled Olivia into her arms, kissing her soundly as she backed them into her apartment. The detective kicked the door closed before wrapping her arms around Alex and moving to deepen the kiss.

Alex opened her mouth without hesitation when Olivia ran her tongue along her lips and groaned into the kiss when her girlfriend's tongue slipped inside. She could feel her stomach begin to stir as Liv's tongue stroked her own. When the brunette sucked her tongue into her mouth Alex moaned into her mouth, a shudder running through her body. She felt the wetness pool between her legs as Olivia pressed into her.

She'd been on slow-burn all day, thinking of the sexy detective and her talented mouth. Now that she had her so close, she kissed her full lips with all the passion that had been stirring within her all day. Eventually Olivia pulled away, smirking as Alex stood in her arms, eyes closed and panting. Deciding to help her come back to reality, Olivia began laying butterfly kisses along her jaw until she reached her ear.

"God, you're beautiful," she husked, causing a shiver to run through Alex's body.

Olivia pulled back and offered the blonde the flowers. Alex, incredibly turned on but able to concentrate now that Olivia had taken a step back, looked down at the beautiful bouquet in her hands. She smiled as she gently thumbed one of the lilies.

"They're beautiful. What's the occasion?"

Olivia shrugged and kissed her forehead.

"I haven't brought you any in a while. Just thought I'd remind you how much I love you."

Alex lifted her head and looked into Olivia's eyes. Instead of saying anything, she slipped her right hand into the woman's hair and pulled her in for another kiss, this time soft and slow. God, this woman was perfect.

She gently pulled back and smiled at her.

"Thank you."

She went over to the kitchen and cut the stems before putting them into a vase and placing them on the kitchen table. When she walked back in the living room, she found Olivia standing in the same place that she left her, minus her jacket.

Alex walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah,” Olivia answered, leaning down to wrap her arms around Alex.

"Dance with me."

"Okay," Alex whispered.

Alex followed Olivia's lead, allowing the brunette to pull her into her arms so she was tucked safely in her embrace. Olivia slipped her arms around her waist and buried her face in her neck as Alex rested her head on her shoulder. Olivia, still leading them in a slow circle, laid butterfly kisses on the now exposed collarbone. After a few minutes, she stopped her gentle caresses and moved her hand up to that she could tuck her girlfriend's blonde hair behind her ear. She moved her hand back down to her waist and leaned in, beginning to sing gently to her.

"How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Cause you're all I want, You're all I need.

You're everything... everything..."

Alex couldn't help but shudder in her arms, tears springing to her eyes as Olivia sang softly in her ear. She felt so safe, so loved at that very moment that she couldn't help the knot in her throat as Olivia continued to gently sing in her ear. The gentleness continued for a moment, until it started to take a slightly sexual undertone.

She could feel her heart beating faster as the brunette slipped her fingers under her top and began to gently scrape along her lower back. Her nipples tightened painfully as Olivia began tracing her fingertips against her skin. She could feel herself becoming uncomfortably wet as Olivia continued running her fingers along her lower back and singing softly in her ear.

She pulled her head from Olivia's shoulder and pulled her into a kiss. She brought her arms from Olivia’s waist and ran them up her stomach, deliberately running them over her breasts before wrapping them around her neck and pulling her closer. Olivia brought her hands to the front of her jeans and undid the top button, causing a rush of excitement to shoot down to Alex's core. She moaned as she tilted her head a little more, angling herself to get better access to the brunette's mouth. Olivia finished unzipping her jeans and slipped her fingers inside. She moved into her panties as Alex roughly stroked her tongue. The blonde felt like she was on fire, the gentleness from earlier gone. Olivia slipped a finger inside, moaning loudly and pulling back from Alex's kisses.

"Fuck, babe. You're soaked."

Alex, panting, responded with a quick "I know" before pulling her back to her lips. Olivia returned the kiss with fervour, slipping another finger inside and gently stroking along her slit. Alex pulled back again, making sure to look into her girlfriend's eyes before speaking.

"Stop being gentle Liv. I want you. Now." She kissed her roughly, adding against her lips: "Fuck me."

Olivia felt her own wetness soak her panties as she heard her girlfriend's lust-filled demand. Never one to disobey a direct order, Olivia pushed inside, curling her fingers forward and searching for the spot that made Alex scream.

“Ah!”

Olivia smiled against Alex’s lips, pressing against the spongy surface before sliding back out. She swirled her fingers at her entrance, coating them before bringing them back up to her clit. She grazed over it once before circling firmly. Alex gasped against her lips and pulled away, her head slamming against the back wall as she groaned loudly. Olivia tugged at the blonde's shirt with her left hand.

"Off. I want this off."

Alex reached down and desperately pulled it over her head, throwing it on the floor and groaning again as Olivia latched herself to her neck. The brunette's hand immediately found and began massaging her bra-covered breast. Alex was fast approaching orgasm. She was panting loudly, her hips thrusting against Olivia's hand. She was no longer able to think about anything other than how amazing her girlfriend's hands felt on her body. She could feel her stomach beginning to clench and all she could do was groan louder, pleading with Olivia to take her faster, harder. The brunette complied immediately, yanking her bra down at the same time and sucking a nipple into her mouth.

"Fuck!"

Olivia knew Alex was seconds away but before the blonde could finish, she pulled her hand away.

"Oh you've got to be  _fucking_  kidding me."

Olivia chuckled in her ear.

"Patience, baby."

"I swear to God Liv-"

Olivia nipped at her earlobe.

"I want to taste you."

Alex stopped talking. She could not respond to that. Instead, she chose to hit her head back against the wall, groaning loudly at the implication.

"Then get on it."

Olivia grinned against her neck before placing a quick kiss on her lips and then slowly kissing and sucking her way down her body. Alex squirmed against her, pushing on her shoulder so that she'd move faster. Olivia would have none of that, taking her time until she was satisfied that she had licked and sucked every inch of available skin.

Finally, she got to her knees and tugged at the blonde's jeans, pulling them down in one quick motion. She threw them onto the floor, the blonde's panties quickly following suit. She pulled off her own top before putting Alex's right leg over her shoulder and pulling her closer. Alex's hand immediately made its way into her hair and tugged her closer. Olivia gave her a quick peck before sliding her tongue inside, smiling at the low groan it ripped from the blonde's throat.

"Fuck, Liv. Please."

She was going to tease, but the desperation in Alex's voice made her think otherwise. Instead, she immediately attacked her girlfriend's clit, sucking it into her mouth and running her tongue over it. Alex jerked against her and gasped, tugging almost painfully at her hair.

"Oh God..."

Olivia increased the speed of her tongue, sucking harder and nipping before letting it go and repeating her actions.

"Oh fuck... Oh! Fuck, Liv! Inside. I need you inside."

At the very last second, Olivia slipped in two fingers, curling them forward and causing a scream to be ripped from her girlfriend's throat. Alex could feel her stomach clenching down, and she was soaring. She stiffened for several seconds, her entire body then jerking hard against Olivia's hand and mouth.

Olivia held her firmly in place, sucking hard to prolong her orgasm. Alex's entire body shook, and she held onto Olivia as wave after wave crashed through her body. It didn’t take long for Alex to lose all strength in her body, her hand falling from Olivia's hair. Her legs began to shake, so she slid along the wall until she settled in Olivia's arms.

The brunette held her close, peppering her cheek and collarbone with butterfly kisses. Alex panted hard against her, laying her forehead on her shoulder as she tried desperately to catch her breath. Her stomach muscles actually hurt from coming so hard. She took another gulp of air before finally looking up. She shook her head at her girlfriend, grinning widely.

"Jesus Christ, Liv."

The woman smiled smugly as she gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Was it good for you?"

Alex laughed loudly before wrapping her arms around her neck.

"My stomach muscles hurt thanks to you."

Olivia grin, her ego considerable boosted. She scraped her teeth against Alex's neck, causing the blonde to moan against her. She pulled Olivia back so she could look into her eyes.

"I love you, Liv."

"I love you too. More than you know." Olivia kissed her passionately before pulling back and holding her close.

"But you do realise you're still going to pay for that though right?"

Olivia chuckled against her neck.

"I can't wait."

 


End file.
